Wings of the Dragon
by Flaymeskywing
Summary: Freddy's Pizzeria has just received a pleasant surprise-a new animatronic bandmate! She can play the saxophone and is good with kids. But where there's happiness, there's always anger and fear...an army of dark animatronics who want the Fazbear Family's golden rein of happiness to end, and for a dark time to begin. It's time for a dragon to spread her wings and fight for the light.


**Hello, ! This is my first Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction, so hope y'all enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day at Freddy's Pizzeria. Children were having fun, parents were chatting, and the usual smell of cheese, pepperoni and tomato paste hung in the air.

"Attention, all customers. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will be closing early today, due to some matters you will all find out about tomorrow. Thanks for visiting, and see you all soon!" A loud voice boomed over the intercom. Children groaned and whined as their parents came to take them home, and Foxy sat behind the curtains of his cove, listening to it all. He sighed, sounding a little bit weird because of his broken metal jaw, and peered through the dark red curtains with one glowing gold eye.

"Seeya, kids!" Foxy heard Freddy called from another room. He heard Bonnie and Chica's cries of farewell accompanying the big brown bear, and Foxy sighed again, wishing that he was up there with them. But _nooo,_ he was out of order! There was apparently a glitch in his system that made him unstable for kids to be around. He watched the group of humans move past and finally, the last child walked through the big, welcoming doors of the pizzeria. The lights turned off. He heard a soft clanking noise and knew that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were settling down until 12.

 _But why had the restaurant closed down early?_ That was what Foxy wanted to know. He decided to settle down and listen. Foxy wasn't actually a real fox, but his russet ears were just as sharp. He stretched out his arms and tapped his shining hook on his bare endoskeleton legs. He was quiet for a while, but just as he was starting to power down, the clock chimed 11, and he stood up and looked through his curtains once more as the doors swung open. He heard low whispers a slight snipping noise and then, a thud as something heavy hit the ground. There was another murmur, and then the noise of the doors opening and closing.

Foxy was itching with curiousity, but it wasn't 12 yet. Not until the Night Guard's shift began, he would have to stay in the deserted Pirate's Cove.

~xXx~

Ding, dong. Ding, dong. Bonnie's floppy purple ears flipped up. He looked around cautiously, then lightly hopped off the stage. For a giant animatronic rabbit, he moved silently as a cat.

"Freddy, Chica!" he called, "Come on! It's 12 o'clock." Bonnie looked around room, then saw a large crate, as long as he was tall (counting the ears), sitting on the floor. Bonnie remembered with excitement the thud he had heard earlier on. He walked over to the crate, glancing warily at the security camera attached to the wall.

"Bonnie!" called a hoarse, heavily-accented voice. With a grin, Bonnie looked around and saw Foxy, his best friend within the pizzeria approaching. "What do ye think's in this crate?"

"I don't know," Bonnie answered happily. He bent down and noticed that the 'fragile' tape had been cut, and that the lid of the crate was just sitting on top.

"What's up, guys?" called a female voice. Bonnie and Foxy turned and saw Chica, the fluffy yellow chicken bouncing towards them. She stopped at the sight of the crate, magenta eyes alight. "That's one huge box." Heavy footsteps echoed behind them and Freddy walked over.

"Careful guys, this may be something that isn't our business," he warned in his deep, gentlemanly voice.

"I don't know, Freddy, this ol' crate smells like metal to me," Foxy said calmly.

"Well, the box is open. Lets have a look!" Chica exclaimed. She ran to the box and laid her yellow fingers on the crate's lid.

"Hey, make room for me!" Bonnie said with excitement. _Gosh, this is exciting!_ He put his hands on the lid, and together, he and Chica lifted the lid.

"Oh goodness!" Freddy gasped, raising a metal hand to his gaping mouth. Foxy's eyepatch flew up from his other eye, and Bonnie and Chica squealed.

Inside the crate, there was an animatronic. It was a tall pine-green dragon, with yellow wings, spikes and belly. The dragon had a brown pilot's cap with goggles, leather gloves on its talons and long sharp horns on its head. The animatronic's eyes were closed. Judging by the long eyelashes, the dragon was female. Lying on top of the dragon's belly was a shining silver saxophone. There was silence among the other animatronics.

"Well, we shouldn't just stand 'ere. Let's power the lass up!" Foxy said suddenly. He and Freddy reached down, but drew back as there was a flash of light. Bonnie shielded his eyes with one hand and saw a little red light on the security camera flashing.

"Oi Night Guard, do ya mind?" he yelled. There was a gasp coming from the direction of the office, and the light quickly went off. Foxy smirked, then he and Freddy lifted the dragon from her crate. They carried her over to a power point.

"Hang on, I found this cord," Chica said. She lifted a long black charger from the padded interior of the crate and carried it to Freddy, Foxy and the dragon. They hooked it up and plugged it into a small port just above the dragon's tail and watched as Bonnie carried the saxophone over aswell.

"Right!" Bonnie said, clapping his hands together. He was shocked and delighted about the new animatronic- a new co-worker, performer and friend!- but he didn't know what to say about it. "While we wait for the new animatronic to charge, let's go after the Night Guard."

"Okay," Chica chirped. She put on her menacing face, and crept towards Party Room 2. Foxy dashed to his cove, and Freddy walked onto the main stage. Bonnie shuffled his feet on the ground and turned to walk down the west hall. He laughed as the Night Guard cursed.

"Boo!" He said, poking his head through the door. He laughed and pulled his head away from the door as it slammed closed.

~xXx~

2 hours later, there was a soft chiming. It was the sound that a machine would make when it finishes charging, and this was what had happened. The new animatronic lifted her eyelids, revealing large sky-blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Gusty, your new animatronic!" she said.

 **What did you all think? Please review and tell me what you think (I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism either). Thanks for choosing to read my fanfiction, and good day *Tips top hat*.**


End file.
